Adventurer Alliance
First mentioned in chapter 1750, Shi Feng intended to help other adventurer teams and independent players, using the Asura Adventure Team as the core of the alliance. Currently the alliance is situated at Cold Wind City, in the Ice Crystal World. Team information For players and teams that join the alliance, they enjoy a portion of the benefits offered by the Asura Adventurer Team, and other city-related perks: *Exchange for weapons and equipment *Purchase of Basic combat techniques *Purchase of Rare materials and Tools *Access to the Asura Hall located in Cold Wind City. *For the Adventurer Alliance, members would enjoy access to Silver rank discount when using the teleportation gate as long as they reached Silver rank in the alliance, and Gold ranked members would enjoy the Gold rank discount when teleporting. In the Asura adventurer team, elite members would get access to the Silver rank discount, while core members could use the Gold rank discount As of chapter 1762 alliance already had over 300,000 members. Ranks Shi Feng divided the Adventurer Alliance's members into four ranks: Bronze, Silver, Gold, and Epic. Each rank would enjoy a different level of authority and different benefits within the alliance. Players and adventurer teams' ranks would be based on their individual strength and contributions to the Adventurer Alliance. Among the four ranks, players and adventurer teams at the Bronze rank would receive a 10% discount when purchasing items and would have access to some high-ranked items that weren't available to normal members. Players and adventurer teams at the Silver rank would receive a 20% discount and every benefit Bronze members enjoyed, including the level of authority. Gold members would similarly receive a 20% discount. The alliance would also provide a certain amount of resources and Credits to Gold members each month. Overall, Gold members would enjoy the authority and benefits that upper echelons had in the various large Guilds. Moreover, unlike Guild upper echelons, Gold members were not bound by any restrictions. In addition, Gold ranked adventurer teams would have the authority to manage one of the alliance's branches. As for Epic rank, things were slightly different. There could only be 12 Epic ranked adventurer teams at a time. An adventurer team's qualifications for Epic rank would be based on their placement in the Gold rank. In other words, the top 12 ranking Gold adventurer teams would become the Adventurer Alliance's Epic adventurer teams. Depending on the Epic adventurer team's abilities, they would be granted the authority to operate multiple branches. As for individual players, there was no set limit to how many individual players could reach the Epic rank. Individual players could reach Epic rank as long as they earned a sufficient Contribution Valuefl] and achieved a certain degree of strength. The Adventurer Alliance would give Epic ranked players priority when purchasing resources and other benefits that could easily rival what a large Guild's Vice Guild Leader enjoyed.Chapter 1762 Prominent Teams and Players *Asura Adventurer Team Shi Feng's Previous Life First mentioned in chapter 1751. Adventurer Alliance had first appeared during his previous life, mainstream players on the continent of God's Domain had already reached Level 90. Although setting up the Adventurer Alliance was very costly and would require further investments, the organization would command more influence and strength as it gradually took shape. In the end, the Adventurer Alliance had become the number one ranking adventurer team throughout God's Domain. It had even become one of God's Domain's apex powers! Although the Adventurer Alliance had only established a few restrictions on its members, the alliance and its members had been inseparable. If any Super Guild had harmed the alliance, the independent apex experts and Tier 6 God-ranked experts would've taken action. This was why the Adventurer Alliance had become one of the game's apex powers. In terms of ability to collect materials, not even the Secret Pavilion had been a match for the Adventurer Alliance. No matter how many members a Guild possessed, independent players far outnumbered them. Category:Teams